Blue Girl
by spectre666
Summary: Drakken has a new plot!  Unfortunately, he still has the same mind.  A twist on Bad Boy
1. Chapter 1

"Blue Girl"

"Shego, Shego, at last I have it, the perfect plan! Shego?"

Dr. Drakken's excitement began to calm, "Sheeegoooo…where arrre you….where could that woman be at this time of night?"

A growing growl began to come from the far side of his accomplice's bed. A pale, slender arm reached up and grasped the top of the bed. Like a leviathan, a mop of ebony next appeared, then a flushed forehead, clenched eyebrows, slitted, glittering onyx eyes, a flaring patrician nose, a mouth grimacing as if in pain or fury, possibly both.

"There you are," the blue intruder was oblivious to all but his own genius, "At last I have…when did you start sleeping on the floor? Isn't it uncomf…never mind Shego, at last I have the perfect plan to remove Kim Possible."

"You burst into my room to tell me another one of your whacked plans?"her voice low, slow, and polite, "This could not wait until morning?"

Her uncharacteristic tone finally made the Doctor take a good look at his sidekick. Her hair, normally perfectly coiffed, was a mess. Her face was flushed and tight. Her mouth clenched in an almost snarl. One strap of her enticing pale green baby doll snagged halfway down one arm. Her other hand was rubbing her butt. His eyes continued their downward inspection, moving rapidly past lovely toned torso, to hips, to shapely legs. On downward to slender, lovely feet adorned with…Cotton Balls? Intrigued Drakken noticed that between the delicate digits were white puffs of fluff. Six of them painted a deep emerald green, while four were still pale.

Rapidly returning his gaze to her darkening face, the Doctor's deductive faculties leapt into high gear. "Shego, why didn't you tell me you had toe fungus? I'm a doctor, I could have gotten you a cure instead of finding out this way. Wait, that still doesn't explain why you are sleeping on the floor."

Only long experience and quick reflexes allowed the Doctor to evade the sizzling bolt that scorched his hair and left ear. As she began to stalk him, Drakken began to each back out the door.

"Obviously, I have come at a bad time. We'll just talk in the morning, right."

This time the stronger blaze cut his jacket. He vanished out and around the corner of her door.

As the emerald (not quite so)enchanting woman stalked to slam the door the doctor peered around the doorway.

"Is it that time of the month already? Because I was sure that was next week, you know I always take a few days off…Shego, why are you looking at me like that? Shego, your hands, SHEGOOO, NO, DON'T…. I'm too young to be a KFC entrée."

"DRAKKEN!"

This time, he almost made it to the turn in the hallway before the green fire destroyed his lower leather coat, and scorched his backside. The only echo of his scream was the slamming and locking of a door.

The two henchmen on night duty almost made a fatal error before they could skid

to a halt. They nearly rounded the corner to the hall in front of Shego's room. The leading guard stuck out his arm to halt his less experienced colleague.

"Watta ya doin'. We got to help the boss."

Paying the price for competent mercenaries had never been one of Doctor Drakken's strengths. Those he did hire, if they survived, were possessed of a strong sense of self-preservation.

"Do you want to spend the next six months in the hospital? Especially with Drakken's lousy medical benefits."

"Uh, no, but shouldn't we do somethn', I mean his head hit the ceiling pretty hard."

"Didn't see how high he went; just saw his hands coverin' his ass. I guess he is blue allover, it ain't make up after all."

"Watta we do then?"

"Tell you what; we'll make our round in the other direction. If he's still there when we get there, we'll take care of him. No fuss, no embarrassment, and no green flame burnin' our butts."

"Now that's a plan"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who reviewed. I hope you'll hang with this story through chapters 3 and 4. I don't think anyone has guessed where this is going. "Dying is easy, comedy is hard." Edmund Keene

Blue Girl: 2

"Wade, are you sure about this?" Kim asked, "because there doesn't seem to be any security in place."

The voice from her Kimmunicator sounded both hurt and peeved, "Kim, have I ever sent you on an unnecessary mission, or given you bad info?"

"Well, Wade, now that you ask," the blonde looking over Kim's shoulder began, "there was that time in…"

"So not needed, Ron, Wades' score record is so much better than someone else in this conversation." Kim giggled.

"What have we discussed about hurting with our words?" Ron replied in his best Drakken voice.

Kim turned her lips enough to kiss him quickly on the lips.

"Wow, the Possible miracle cure works again, but I think I may need a little stronger dose."

Wade gagged.

"Keep your head in this game, Ron," Kim grinned, "We'll get to other games later."

"Booyah!" he exulted as she turned back, "but I'm just saying, it doesn't feel right. I mean, what's with the blue light in the ventilation shafts?"

Wade looked stricken, "Wish you'd mentioned that before, Kim…"

"Already on it," she said, extending the Kimmunicator.

"Hmmmm, un huh, yeah, this may take a ….got it. Nothing dangerous, Kim, the light shows up as frequency that, theoretically, should keep bugs and other critters out of the vent. You'd have to stay under it for weeks, maybe months to show any ill effects."

"Bugs!"

"Not now, Ron, besides it keeps them out. So you ready?"

"Oh, right, you got it KP."

They began their journey.

Bwa ha ha, it's working, it's working."

"Drakken, if you don't quit cackling and tell me what's going on…" Shego growled.

"This is a need to know basis, and you don't need to "

"You don't know what it does, do you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do not."

"Do."

"Do not."

"Do, never mind, Shego, just remember your part."

"I'll do it, because the only other time you almost won, you wouldn't tell me then either. But if this doesn't work, you'll need to borrow Killigans' kilt to stay decent."

"No time for jokes, Shego, they're almost here." He hurried over to his control console.

Sitting in her lounge, pulling out her nail file, Shego replied softly, "Who said anything about jokes?"

"Ok, Ron, you know what to do." Kim said, peering through the ventilation grate at her arch foes.

"Not a problem, KP, me and Rufus got it covered. Right buddy?"

"Uh huh, uh huh, covered." Ron's naked mole rat buddy replied from the pocket of his cargo pants.

"All right then, boys, let's go." She kicked the grate out and leaped lightly to the floor. "Lipsky, you are so busted."

"Dr. Drakken, if you please," The lip she gives after one little defeat, Shego!"

"I'm on it, how's it feel, Princess?" Throwing a kick at the teenager, "When do we change the name?"

Kim blocked the kick, riposting with a jab to the villains' jaw. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I thought about it, and figured out that you'll only be doing this for another couple of months," Shego did a back flip away from the foot that grazed her chest, setting up her own strike, "and then..."

"Then what, Shego." Kim was becoming confused and angry at the banter. It did not slow down her attack, though. "Why would I quit after another couple of months?"

"Well, I've been thinking, and the only reason I could come up with for you dating the sidekick, whoof…" her air left as Kim's foot slammed into her stomach.

"He's not a sidekick, he's my partner." Kim aimed both feet at Shegos' head.

Rolling away from the double strike, Shego gasped, "Whatever, I just wanted to let you know I understand these things happen."

"What things happen?" Kim gritted, continuing her attack.

"Come on, Princess, I said I understand, the close call, the adrenaline rush, the sheer excitement of still being alive, with a 'friend' holding you….accidents happen."

She forced Kim to retreat with a series of blocked blows. She dodged Kims'counterattack.

"What accident? What are you…?" Kim's' jaw dropped and her face turned scarlet, "you think we, I mean I'm, you…" she stuttered.

Unfortunately, along with her jaw, Kim's guard had dropped, allowing Shego to nail her. Kim collapsed as Drakken yelled over the sound of frying circuitry, "Shego, let's go."

Lying on the floor, her head ringing, Kim saw her tormentor's wave and cheery, "Later, Princess."

Ron ran to intercept the fleeing villain, but stopped when he saw a downed Kim.

He ran over and fell to his knees beside her. "KP, what happened, are you all right?" He reached to stroke her hair.

"I'm all right, Ron, she just got past my guard." Kim replied as she dizzily sat up.

Ron gently pulled her head to his chest, supporting her until she recovered. "How did that happen, is she getting better?"

"No, darn it, she played me." Seeing the question forming on Ron's face she growled, "Don't ask" then blushed as she remembered herself.

Ron's questioning face began to grin, getting wider and wider.

"Do. Not. Ask." Kim glowered. "Let's just get out of here."

His grin, if possible, grew, "Whatever you say, KP, but with the steel access doors shut, and no explosions, we'll have to go back through the vent."

"Blue lights don't bother me, let's just go." Kim leapt up to grasp the grill rail, knowing that this conversation was not going to go away. "Not now, not ever," she told herself, knowing that Ron would not let this one go.

"Right behind you," she heard his laughing voice as they shinnied down the blue lit tunnel.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I want to thank all who have reviewed or given advice. You have given me a lot of incentive to finish this.

Matt3671

"


	3. Chapter 3

Blue Girl: Chapter 3

I.

Among Shego's competing characteristics were curiosity and pride. Curiosity demanded answers, pride refused to ask. _"I know he's doing something, but **what?** One more day, I can hold out one more day, he said it would all be over then. What will be over? Stop it! If I don't quit this, I'll be as crazy as he is."_

The green beauty flipped another page in 'The Villain's Monthly," cutting a glance at her blue boss from lowered eyes. _"What is he doing? And if he starts singing that Oboyz song again, I'm going to wipe that smug smile off his face!"_ She continued to peruse her monthly. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Drakken taking short, nervous glances at her.

"What?"

"Ah, Shego, ah…"

"What?"

"You do…ah…you know you…."

"**What?** Spit it out!"

The mad scientist swallowed, "I just wanted to ask…ah…well…you do realize you're reading an upside down magazine?"

Shego blinked. "I've already read it once." She gritted. "Upside down is more challenging. You have any comments?"

"No, no, just asking that's all. I'll…uh…go back to work now…yes, that's what I'll do." He edged away.

When he had almost reached his work station, she grinned, "DRAKKEN!"

Dr.D jumped, hands automatically clasping his backside, before he returned to earth he was shrieking, "NO, please, you have no idea how much these leather coats cost, and I've only got two left."

"I just wanted to ask; have you seen my nail file?"

II.

Wade load was a worried genius. Something was wrong with the field operatives of Team Possible. Something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on what. They just weren't….normal…

III.

"That is correct, Ronald." The startled science teacher said. "You have been studying."

"You might say that." Replied the blonde student, "Or, you might say I had a…ah…inspiration."

"In that case," the teacher's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "you won't mind showing me this 'inspiration' after school, say a small quiz?"

Ron only grinned, knowing that his math teacher had circulated the story of his temporary 'genius' around the faculty.

"Sure, sir, be happy to."

The rest of the students sat stunned at the exchange. Especially one Bonnie Rockweiller, cheerleader, social queen, and gnat around the heads of Team Possible.

_"There is no way, no way that that is Ron Stoppable,"_ she thought, _"he's been getting smarter and…sexier. This is just so wrong. That tight ass, slick hair, and ummm that cologne…NO…I am not attracted to this loser!"_

Bonnie sat in the desk behind Ron, restraining herself from reaching up to ruffle his soft blonde hair. When the rooms' ventilation wafted his scent to her, she found herself breathing deeply of the intoxicating aroma. For the last two weeks she had found herself becoming gradually more and more attracted to the blonde. The only thing stopping her from jumping his bones in the hallway was the fact that his sixteen kinds of kung fu knowing girlfriend was always hanging on his arm.

_"And that's another thing, goody two shoes Kim. What's happening there? Ron keeps getting hot and Kim keeps getting…uninhibited? Less inhibited? Whatever, it's not right." _Her thoughts veered as the scent drifted over her again, _"But, maybe, since she **is **getting that way, she could be persuaded to…share?"_

III.

"**Possible! Stoppable!** This is your final warning, **no PDA in my halls!"** Barked Assistant Principal Steve Barkin. He fumed as he watched the lithe redhead slowly unwrap herself from her boyfriend, her hands finally stroking down his cheeks in farewell. She had complied with Barkin's order, but he still felt her manner was disrespectful. But, she had complied; he was left with nothing to do but walk away grumbling.

As soon as Barkin turned the hall corner, Ron placed his hands on Kim's bare belly, pulling her back to nuzzle her neck. "Baby," he chuckled, "You are getting soo bad."

Kim giggled, back arching in pleasure. She turned in his arms to cuddle against his chest.

"You love it, Ronnie, admit it."

"Never denied it. Just don't want to share your new wardrobe with Big Mike, Vinnie, and the rest."

Kim stepped away twirling, enjoying his appreciation of her new four inch heels, smooth legs, blue mini, and cream crop top.

"All for you, Ronnie, all for…"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Kim opened her locker to answer the page on her larger screened computer.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" she cooed.

"Uh, Kim, are you, uh, all right?"

"Just dandy, Wade, why?"

"No reason, just something…Anyway, Drakken and Shego have been spotted, again."

Wade's jaw dropped as he watched Ron lean down and kiss Kim's neck.

"Ahhh, not now, Ronnie, mission time." Kim moaned.

"Right, oh, hi Wade."

"Y-yeah, hi Ron." Wade stammered.

Kim visibly shivered, "Wade, have we got a ride?'

Wade tore his eyes from Ron's activities, "Outside…ten minutes."

"We are there, bye Wade."

The eleven year old tech wizard stared at his blank screen.

**"This is not right!"**

IV.

Shego sat filing ungloved nails, redolent of liniment. It might not be fragrant, but it certainly helped her aches and bruises. _"Either Princess is getting tougher or I'm getting out of shape in this lair."_ She thought. **"**_I have had enough of this!"_

"Drakken!" The villainess stood and stomped toward the chuckling scientist. "You are going to tell me what I have been doing for the last month or so help me…" fire flared from her hands.

Her boss looked at her, then ran around to the opposite side of his table. "Please, Shego, patience."

"Patience my ass," she stormed, "I want to kill something. And if you don't tell me what I've been doing, throwing these fights with Possible, it could well be you!"

Dr. Drakken's blue complexion paled to the color of a suffocated corpse. "Please, I beg you, just one more time. Then it will all be self-explanatory."

"One more fall and it's over, right?"

"I promise, Shego, I swear."

"If this is another one of your doomed to failure stunts…"

"Shego!" Drakken said in a wounded voice, "It's already working, just like I planned." His evil laugh rang out.

Shego returned to her lounge and nails. "_I may kill him anyway, just to shut him up."_


	4. Chapter 4

-1Blue Girl: Chapter four

I.

_"All right, Drewbie," Shego growled around the cold compress she held to her face, "are you going to tell me now or after I kill you?"_

_Dr. Drakken didn't even look up from the papers he was frantically studying. "It's not over, it can't be over. I know I had it planned perfectly, it had to work."_

_Shego rose to limp over to the distracted doctor. "Ok, Doc." She held the compress with one hand and destroyed on leg of the desk with the flaming other. "No more games. What were we doing and how did you screw it up."_

_When the desk hit the floor, Drakken jumped to his feet in panic. "N-now Shego, are you going to believe what you think happened or what I tell you happened."_

_Shego's hand flamed brighter, "I think I'll go with what I know happened."_

_"Wait, wait, I can explain!"_

_Shego winced as her sore knee bumped the desk, "Doc, you only have two options, pain now or pain later. After you tell me what I want to know."_

_Drakken smiled sickly, "Uh, later?"_

_"Start talking."_

II.

"What is with Dr. D. and the blue lights for the last month." Ron puzzled, absently rubbing his girlfriend's firm backside.

Kim shivered in pleasure, moving into his hand, "I don't know, maybe he's trying to bring out a different skin tone."

"Makes as much sense as anything he does, but then why in the vents and not the lair."

Turning to slide one hand under her BF's shirt, lightly stroking his taught stomach, Kim replied with a small kiss, "We'll ask him when we catch him, now head in the game."

Looking out the vent at the two villains, Ron grinned widely, squeezed her bum one last time and asked, "New game plan?"

Kim grinned in anticipation. "New game plan." She agreed.

III.

"Shego!" Dr. Drakken yelled as the vent grate came crashing down.

"On it." Shego replied as she fired up her plasma power. She whirled to face a charging Kim Possible. "Whoa, Princess, get a make over from a street tart?"

Kim assumed a fighting stance, "What are you talking about? Ronnie thinks my new mission clothes are hot."

Shego eyed her opponent up and down slowly, "Ok, it he thinks a blouse tied under your breasts, hot pants, ammo belt, and stiletto heels are hot, who am I to argue."

"Fully functional Shego, you'll see." Kim leaped into the air aiming one four inch spike directly between Shego's eyes.

Eyes widening at the deadly attack, Shego ducked under the extended spike, rolling clear, coming up to her feet turning to face Kim's next attack. Instead she saw the red headed heroine running directly for Dr. Drakken. "Wait a minute, come back herEEEEEEAAAAA!" Shego tried to fly, arms flailing in effort. Coming back to earth she whirled to find…"**Sidekick!** You…you…you goosed me!"

The blonde grinned at her furious face, "New plan, Shego."

Stalking Stoppable, Shego noticed his mission clothes had changed also, he was wearing a deadly looking black BDU outfit that made him look dangerous instead of dubious. "And what's the new plan? You get killed while Princess takes out the doc? Sounds like a one time only strategy. Besides, I wouldn't think Kimmie would like you getting taken out."

Ron threw a hard right that Shego stepped outside of and past. As she brought her elbow back to slam his kidneys, she lost her focus and strike when Ron's right hand continued down and…

"WHOOOOHOOOOOHOOOHOOO!" Shego leaped forward, whirling in mid air to face the blonde, "Dammit, would you quit that? That's twice…and nobody has ever…even once…you are twice dead meat sidekick."

"AAAAAEEEEEEE HELP, SHEGO!"

Shego's disbelieving eyes snapped to her boss. The loss of focus cost her. The last thing she saw before a surprisingly hard, large fist slammed into her jaw, was Dr. Drakken, running in place, with Princess behind him, holding the waistband of his jockeys at his shoulders.

IV.

_"Ok, Drew, I guess I owe you for getting me out of there when the synthos distracted them, so I'll only half kill you. Of course, that all gets forgotten if you **don't tell me what the stupid plan was!"**_

_Drakken turned to begin his customary pacing, but a pained grimace crossed his face as he halted in place. "Do you remember Bortel's moodulator chips?"_

_"How could I forget? And you are not helping yourself by reminding me."_

_"Bortel wouldn't release his notes, if he still has them, and he took the chips off the market so I can't back engineer one. But I took his idea and came up with a light frequency that should have done the same thing."_

_"What? Make Princess hot for the sidekick? Newsflash, she already is!"_

_Drakken scowled, "No, Shego, the blue lights should have turned Team Possible evil."_

_Shego collapsed onto a chair, wincing through her gales of laughter._

_"What? What? It should have worked, all the formula say…"_

_"Drewbie, you idiot." Shego managed through her hilarity, "I'm still going to hurt you, but don't you see?"_

_"What, see what?"_

_"It worked, but as usual, you screwed up. You didn't turn them evil, you just turned them **wicked!"**_


End file.
